leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Fizz/@comment-5151680-20121116185323/@comment-5151680-20121117215340
Inc wall of text. Any smart ranged champ completely destroys Fizz. Wrong. There are a few who can shut fizz down, but their window of "destroyign fizz" lasts for 3 levels. If fizz plays safe until lvl 3, nobody "destroys" fizz unless someone else fed them. Even Ryze, who is fizz's best counter, doesn't "destroy" fizz, he can just counter fizz's aggression. If they failed to abuse their range advantage to shut you down, they're bad and you should feel bad for being proud of owning them. I'm sorry but eating scrubs with Fizz and saying he's viable is like getting fed on Karma and calling her viable. If you get "shut down" on fizz by anyone at all, you're bad. Fizz doesn't get "shut down" unless he is doing it on purpose, ie: trolling. Excuse me while I press Q on Akali and Diana to Cs. Poke poke poke poke poke poke. Also, you can buy Chalice on Diana because infinite ranged harass is extremely strong during the laning phase and guess what, Fizz has no range harass. Excuse me while I press W on fizz, Q into your face, basic attack a couple times, and then dodge your Q with my E and escape to safety, taking minimal damage and leaving you severely wounded. Also, you can buy chalice on fizz because infinite harass is extremly strong during the laning phase, and guess what, fizz has alot of harass. I'm sorry but I will just pick Eve instead and abuse that +20% along with her ult. Maybe also Diana since she already has great burst her QRR. Oh wait, maybe also Akali and her triple RRR. Wait, maybe also Swain and his sustain! Or maybe Orianna! Or yeah, Ahri. Wait, what about Karthus and his stupid Defile? If you're playing fizz, and get hit by Diana's DFG, but then don't dodge her Q, then you fail at any champion you play anyways. Do you actually burst with akali by using RRR as your combo? Nope? Didn't think so. Fizz is actually hard to lane against as Karthast, and he striaght up counters swain, and neither of them can do any kind of "burst" in 4 seconds. Sorry but no, if Fizz can shit on someone with DFG, they will shit on Fizz harder. Wrong. Completely and utterly wrong. Again, there are champs that can counter fizz, but the ones that do generally don't have enough burst to just "shit on him." GA says hi. Also, MR from Chalice says hi. RoA Hp says hi. The only one he can instagib are idiots going pure glass cannon. RoA, Rylai, Chalice, GA, Abyssal completely negate Fizz burst. Maybe you forgot that nobody buys all of those items. Or maybe you forgot that Fizz can buy these items too? All fizz has to do is play safe until lvl 3-4 and the rest of the game morederately easy. No it's not. You lost lots of CS and is being pushed to your tower. Your "Moderately" easy game includes stupid opponents feeding you constant kill after lv 3/4. I lost 10 cs tops, I am still near the middle of the lane, and am not getting "fed' by stupid opponents. I am poking them often playing safe when my E is on CD, and coordinating ganks with my jungler. So does the other champs. Fizz gets better? Diana is even better at getting better. Diana is only better at getting better if you are stupid enough to get hit by her Q. 550 range. You got hit by that? Shame on you. Nobody should ever be damaged by eve in lane then right? What are you doing with that 800 range on your skill shot? Oh yeah, point blank shot because you probably miss them alot. They E in to Q you? There goes 0.75 AP ratio and 270 damage. You must be hanging around at half HP for him to be able to kill you. Also, it only hits like a truck if you have Lich bane. A Q with W procced deals just as much as every other skill out there. Yup, this means Fizz has to use W+Q to deal as much damage as other people Q and in order to make up for it, he needs to stab someone at least 4 times to make W equal to other people spells. Q hits like a truck with just a kages and a sheen. No lichbane required. At lvl 5, with rank 3 W-acitve, his standard W-Q-attack combo hits for 136 physical damage + (116 + 1.67 AP + 8% of missing health) magic damage. This is without using his E. At lvl 5, with rank 3 Q, kat's Q-E-W-attack combo hits for 69 physical + (265 + 1.24 AP) magic damage. But then she has no escape. At lvl 5, with rank 3 Q, diana's Q-W-enhanced-attack combo hits for up to 63 physical damage + (260 + 1.9AP) magic damage. But this requires her to land the Q (easy to dodge), get into melee range for her shield and passive without a gap closer (until level 6), and have the enemy stay in her shield the entire time. And just like kat, she has no escape ability. --- I''m sorry but please stop killing Annie. Owning crappy champs being played by crappy players doesn't make Fizz "viable".' If he is so "viable", he would be picked more often not just as a "counter pick" that fail in comparison to other assassins because he's extremely unreliable and unsafe to play. Fizz's selling point is his ability to jump in and attempt to burst the enemy but it's better to go with the powercreeped champs. better and safer attempt at bursting along with more sustain damage and utility. This is the sole reason he isn't picked in tournaments, is that he has a significantly harder time farming than other champions. His only way of 1 shotting an entire minion wave is by using his signature high-mana cost, high-cd escape ability. However, this doesn't make him unviable in solo play. Akali is almost never tournaments, but you still referenced her as being viable. You don't see kennen often in tourneys, is he unviable? I personally win lanes as fizz against ori, kat, ahri and akali on a regular basis. Diana is a bit tougher because that shield is hella annoying, but I don't lose lane to her either. My only difficulty is keeping up in farm, but I just tend to gank more anyways. Also, EC lost the tales of the lane because Tabzz went with Fizz instead of Diana/Kat/Ori and you know it. If Fizz is so good, explain why one of the best Fizz players like Tabzz is constantly picking Diana and Kat over him. Tabzz plays fizz all of the time in solo que and wins often. But like I said above, in tourneys the meta is different and favors safer champs who can just farm alot, and don't risk their safety in lane, at all. The difference is, the new items are making the "turtle under your tower and farm all day" meta alot harder to carry out, and more offensive strategies are becoming stronger. This is why fizz got a bigger buff than many AP carries, because he is such an offensive champ, and once he gets his items, his damage output is huge.